ShizNat
by Kruger-kuga
Summary: Natsuki sofre um acidente em sua moto e Shizuru acaba tendo que cuidar dela...
1. Chapter 1

**Minha primeira fic, espero que gostem xD**

Shizuru acabou-se de levantar numa sexta feira chuvosa, quando percebeu que estava atrasada:  
- Ara.. droga! Natsuki deve estar me esperando.

Tomou café rapido e saiu, quando chegou a sua sala encontrou Natsuki a esperando, pois queria usar seu notbook.

-Eu estava te esperando, disse natsuki.  
-Desculpe, não dormi muito nem a noite passada, então acabei me atrasando.

Natsuki a olhou dando-lhe uma volta, corando fujino.

-Você não tem dormido muito bem, não é?  
Envergonhada, por estar tão perto de sua amada, Shizuro responde:

-Bom, essa noite não dormi muito bem mesmo.  
-Não falo apenas de ontem. Completou kuga.  
-Ara, Natsuki, por que este enterrogatório, eu estou bem.

Afirmou a moça dando-lhe um sorriso sarcastico. Como o de sempre.

-Humm.. Apenas acho que você não anda muito bem, tem certeza que não quer se abrir.. Afinal, somos amigas, né?  
-Tenho sim, Natsuki-san  
"Apenas amigas" Pensou Shizuru.

Depois de ter usado o computador de Shizuru, Natsuki resolveu dar uma volta em sua Ducati, pegou a moto e saiu...  
A chuva, pouco havia passado... Mas quando Natsuki queria andar em sua moto... nada a impedia.

Na moto...

"Droga, por que eu estou tão preucupada assim com Shizuru.. Ela afirmou estar bem, não há por que!"

Em alta velocidade, Natsuki, distraida em seus pensamentos, mal percebeu um cachorro em sua frente... e quando viu, já era tarde.

-DROGA!!!

Ao tentar desviar, acabou caindo de um barranco, causando assim, vários ferimentos.

Na sala da presidencia;

- O QUE? Gritou Shizuru.  
-Acalme-se Fujinu-san, Kuga-san já está no hospital. Afirmou Reito  
-Mas, mas.. como isso, como Natsuki... ? Ela é tão versatil em sua moto.. não, não posso acreditar.  
exclamou batendo na mesa  
-Se quiser, pode vê-la, disse Reito.  
-Sim, agora!!! -eufórica-  
-Acho que, agora, não será permetido.  
-Como, por que?  
-Esse acidente acabou de acontecer, melhor ela ficar um pouco mais hospitalisada.

-Não, não posso, não tem ninguem junto á ela.  
-Acalme-se Fujinu-san, amanhã, iremos vê-la.

Shizuru, depois de um bom tempo, foi convencida por Reito.. Então, decidiu ir pra casa e descansar um pouco, mas quase não conseguiu.., Afinal, estava muito preucupada com Natsuki.

"Como será que minha Natsuki está, será que está sendo bem tratada...?"

Já que, Shizuru não conseguia durmir, resolveu fazer um chá e ler um pouco.

Na manhã seguinte...

-Hããã... Bocejou shizuru..  
-Ara, acho que dessa vez durmi de mais.

Olhou ao relogio.  
-Haa, Reito-san, tinhamos que nos encontrar, para ir ao hospital!!

Arrumou-se as pressas e foi ao encontro de Reito.

-Bom dia Fujinu-san. Disse Reito.  
-Bom dia, Reito-san.  
-Então, ainda está tão nervosa e preucupada com Kuga-san?  
-Lógico! Afirmou gritando  
-Uau... Disse Reito.  
-Natsuki-san é minha melhor amiga, e eu me preucupo muito com ela, afinal, ela não tem ninguem.Então como sua melhor amiga, tenho que me preucupar.  
-Entendo, Fujinu-san.

Os dois então foram ao hospital, ao chegar a sala de Natsuki:

-NATSUKI!!!. Gritou Shizuro, praticamente vuando em cima da amiga.  
-Acalme-se Shizuru, eu estou bem... Disse corando.  
-Duvido!. Afirmou Shizuru.  
-Como duvda? Perguntou Natsuki  
-Ara, apenas duvido que Natsuki conseguirá ficar sozinha em sua casa, machucada... Sendo assim, eu me proponho a cuidar de você o tempo que for preciso. Afinal, você não quer permanecer semanas nesse hospital, né?

Afirmou sorrindo

-Be..Be..Bem.. Eee..Eu.., eu realmente não quero mas..  
-Não será nem um encomodo..! Completou Shizuru.

-Isso é uma ótima ideia, Fujino-san, né, Kuga-san? Perguntou Reito  
-Si..Sim.. Reito-san. Afirmou Natsuki.

"Como será bom permanecer o tempo todo ao lado de Natsuki"

Pensou Shizuru... E ao mesmo tempo Natsuki pensava..

"Ficar com Shizuru um tempo, será que isso vai me fazer bem?"

Ao chegar á casa de Natsuki, Shizuru já foi logo dizendo:  
-Ara, a casa de Natsuki está muito bagunçada!  
-Shizuru, você sabe que eu não tenho jeito pra arrumar.  
-Sim, sim... Sei sim, mas eu vou dar um jeitinho especial.  
-Não precisa, Shizuru... Além de você largar seu trabalho pra cuidar de mim, ainda quer cuidar de minha casa. Disse Natsuki ainda na cadeira de rodas  
-Ara Ara, Natsuki, faço isso com gosto. Afirmou a moça sorrido.

"Como ela sorri lindamente" Pesou Natsuki  
E ao mesmo tempo, aor perceber quem o que pensava, Natsuki balançou a cabeça afirmando que não, como se quisesse negar pra si propria, o que havia pensado.

-Natsuki? O que há? Perguntou Shizuro.  
-Nada, nada não, Shizuru.

As duas sorriram.

Narsuki, pelo fato de ter machucado as pernas, teria que permanecer um tempo na cadeira de rodas, mas, por ficar 5 horas na cadeira, ja não aguentava mais. Então, decidiu-se tentar levantar, mas foi quando Shizuro, a pegou tentando cometer tal ato.

-Natsuki! Shizuru Correu pra cima da moça  
-Shizuru, eu não aguento mais essa cadeira.

Natsuki estava em pé, sustentada por Shizuru. Deixando-as assim, muito proximas.

-Natsuki, não faz 1 dia que você permanece nessa cadeira!  
-Eu sei, mas é horrivel, eu querer fazer as coisas e não conseguir, por que estou inválida!  
-Você não esta inválida, Natsuki -.-'. Disse Shizuru.  
-Estou quase.  
-Natsuki, eu vim aqui pra isso mesmo, pra te ajudar, então, você tem que ficar nessa cadeira, até se recuperar por inteira.  
-Obrigada, Shizuru. Disse, olhando nos olhos da loira.  
-Natsuki... Respondendo ao olhar.  
-Se não fosse você, nem sei o que seria de mim, teria que ficar naquele hospital, comendo aquela comida horrivel. Ecaa! E ainda por cima, te dou o trabalho de ficar me segurando, pra eu não cair... aaah, claro, e ainda arrumou a minha casa toda. Realmente, eu lhe devo muito, Shizuru.

-Natsuki... Disse Shizuro corada  
Abraçaram-se.

Na manhã seguinte.

-Bom dia, Natsuki-san! Disse Shizuru.  
-Aaagrr.. Bom dia! Natsuki Bocejando.  
-Vejo que durmiu bem.  
-O contrario de você, está com olheiras, e o rosto inchado. O que há Shizuru? Perguntou Natsuki.  
-Na..Nada. Disse virando-se.  
-Seja o que for, eu vou descobrir. Afirmou Natsuki.  
-Tente a sorte. Brincou Shizuru.  
-Hmmm.. .-.-

-Vou fazer o café, Fique ai, e não apronte nada, bebe! Disse Shizuru.  
-BEBE??? Eu não sou nenhum bebe, sou uma adulta. Disse Natsuki convencida.  
-Tão adulta que ainda dorme com um pijama desses! HA-HA-HA-HA...  
-Shi-zu-ru!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Naquela manhã as duas tomaram café juntas, foi muito divertido, pois, ficaram lembrando de quando eram mais jovens, e aprontavam umas e outras.

-Lembro-me, quando Natsuki ficou bebada naquela festa de aniversário de haruka-chan, lembra-se? Disse Shizuru  
-Shizuru. nem me lembre daquele dia, eu tive uma ressaca daquelas! Falou Natsuki meio enjuada.  
-Eu sei, afinal.. eu cuidei de você tambem. Afirmou Shizuru sorrindo.  
-È, realmente.. se não fosse você, acho que eu teria ficado nua e dançado em cima da mesa. Brincou Natsuki.

As duas riram...

-Não ia deixar de ser divertido. Falou Shizuru.  
-Shizuru!!!! Gritou Natsuki  
-Estou brincado... Mas, você não lembra de nada mesmo?  
-Nada... Disse Natsuki com duvida.

,,,,,,,,  
Enquanto isso, passava-se um flesh back na mente de Shizuru. deste dia...

-Natsuki, olhe por onde anda. Disse Shizuru a carregando.  
-SHiZurU, eU eSToU bEm. Falou Natsuki completamente bêbada.  
-Estou vendo como voce está bem -.-'. Disse Shizuru

-Shizuru, eu nunca disse o quanto você é importante pra mim, né?

"Shizuru cora"

-Natsuki, eu sei que eu sou importante pra você, afinal, somos melhores amigas.  
-Não, você é mais que isso. Disse Natsuki.  
-Mais? Questionou Shizuru  
-SIm, muito mais.  
-O que eu significo pra você, Natsuki? Perguntou Shizuru  
-Tudo Shizuru, você é tudo pra mim, a pessoa mais importante da minha vida.  
-Você também é tudo isso e muito mais, Natsuki.

E quando as duas iam se beijar, Natsuki desmaiou, afinal estava tão bêbada, que teve que tomar glicose.

"Fim do flash back"

-Shizuru? Shizuru?!  
-Sim, Natsuki?  
-Você está bem? Parecia um pouco distante. Falou Natsuki.  
-Sim, sim, estou bem, só estava lembrando desse dia. Respondeu Shizuru.

"Será que Natsuki não se lembra mesmo daquela noite?" Questionou Shizuru a si mesma.

-Hmmm. Hey... Você sabe o que aconteceu com minha moto? Perguntou Natsuki  
-Não sei não, Natsuki.  
-Droga! Natsuki resmungou  
-Natsuki, você ainda não me contou o que aconteceu naquela estrada. Disse Shizuru.  
-Bem, eu não me lembro muito, mas sei que estava dirigindo em alta velocidade e estava chovendo muito e eu estava distraida pensando em vo... vovó, isso em vovó...  
Natsuki quase entregou que estava pensando em Shizuru no acidente.

-Narsuki, por que estava pensando em sua avó na moto? Perguntou Shizuru em duvida  
-Bom, vovó era uma grande pessoa! Disse Natsuki tentando convencer Shizuru.  
-Aah, mas ainda bem que não aconteceu nada de mais grave, né? Falou Shizuru rindo.  
-Sim, Shizuru!

-Eu vou sair um pouco, Natsuki, tenho que comprar algumas coisas, afinal, você não tem chá na sua casa! Falou Shizuru a combrando  
-Da proxima vez terei, Shizuru.

"As duas riram"

-Tchauzinho. Disse Shizuru  
-Tchau. Respondeu Natsuki

"Droga, falar na minha vó, o que ela tinha a ver... ara.. essa garota me deixa loca mesmo, até me fez cair da moto."  
Pensou Natsuki

Mais tarde estava Mai a caminho da casa de Natsuki.

A campainha toca

-Eu atendo, Natsuki! Disse Shizuru

"Na porta"

Mai diz:  
-Shizuru-chan?  
-Mai-san? Disse Shizuru  
-O que você ta fazendo aqui? Peguntou Mai  
-Estou cuidando de Natsuki, e você, veio visita-la?  
-Sim. Respondeu Mai  
-Pode entrar.  
-Obrigada Shizuru-chan.

Natsuki, você tem visita. Disse Shizuru

-Natsuki!  
-Mai!  
-Eu fiquei preucupada com você.  
-Aaah, que isso, foi apenas um escorregão. Disse Natsuki  
-Sei, sei.

-Bom, enquanto vocês conversam, eu vou preparar um chá.  
-Ok, Shizuru. Disse Natsuki.

-Hey, eu estranhei a presença dela aqui. Disse Mai  
-Por que. Perguntou Natsuki  
-Sei la Natsuki, você sabe, que ela.. bom, todos dizem que tem uma "quedinha" por você  
-Isso é bobagem, Shizuru é apenas minha amiga. Respondeu Natsuki  
-E você, não sente nada por ela? Perguntou Mai  
-EU? Bom, eu.. eu.. Ara. Shizuru é minha amiga.. é impossivel ela estar apaixonada por mim. Disse Natsuki  
-Era o que eu sabia. Disse Mai  
-Sabia?  
-Sim, Natsuki. Você esta gostando de Shizuru-chan. Afirmou Mai  
-Como você pode dizer...

Nesse momento, Shizuru chega com o chá, interrompendo Natsuki.

-Obrigada, Shizuru-chan

Então, as tres ficaram lá, conversando e tomando chá. Mas Natsuki, não parava de pensar, seá mesmo verdade, sera que ela está realmente apaizonada por Shizuru.

"Não, pode ser" Pensou Natsuki.

-Natsuki, eu vou indo agora, pense no que eu lhe falei.  
-Mai-san  
-Sim, Shizuru-chan  
-Eu te acompanho.  
-Obrigada

"Na porta"  
-Shizuru-chan, acho que deiva espor mais seus sentimentos a Natsuki. Disse Mai  
-HAM? Shizuru se fez de desentendida.  
-Sim, talvez você obtenha uma boa resposta. Afimou Mai

Shizuru continuou sem entender.  
-Agora, tenho que ir, tchau Shizuru-chan  
-Tchau, Mai-san

Quando Shizuru voltou pra dentro encontrou Natsuki pensativa.  
-Natsuki, que está pensando?  
-Bom, eu.. eu não estou pensado em nada, Shizuru.

Ficaram em silencio durante um tempo, mas Natsuki quebrou o gelo.

-Eu acho que ja consigo andar, Shizuru.  
-Ótimo, vamos tentar então. Respondeu Shizuru

Shizuru em pé, segurou Narsuki pelas mãos e a fez ficar em pé também, mas ainda sustentava seu em peso em Shizuru.

-Natsuki, vou te soltar agora. Disse Shizuru  
-Ok!

Natsuki, continuou a andar.. sem problemas. Realmente, a joven de cabelos azuis ja tinha se recuperado.

-Natsuki, que bom.. Você ja está andando! Disse Shizuru.

Natsuki foi até Shizuru e abraçou forte, Shizuru ficou sem entender o abraço, mas por fim, acabou respondendo.  
-Obrigada, Shizuru, eu só consegui por causa de você.  
-Eu sempre vou estar com você, Natsuki.

Nesse momento as duas se olharam proundamente, Natsuki se aproximou de Shizuru, e lhe deu um pequeno beijo em seus labios e depois saiu.


End file.
